


Holiday Plans

by Blueberryshortcake



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cuddling, Jewish Wash, M/M, Passover Special, fluff week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake
Summary: Wash worries about plans. Maine reassures him.





	Holiday Plans

“You really want to come? It’s going to be…” Wash trailed off rubbing the back of the head. He looked back up at Maine. “I don’t even really want to go.”

Maine raised an eyebrow.

“I mean I do… but… I don’t… the Director is leading it. I thought it was going to be more people, but it’s not. It’s just–Carolina, York–and don’t get me started on why York is coming, and I think three of the support staff? I mean–”

“I want to come,” Maine said. Sometimes it was best to stop Wash from spiraling.

Wash looked up at him. “It’s long.”

Maine rolled his eyes and squeezed Wash’s shoulders. Wash fidgeted.

“You really want to come?”

Ah, it was about them. Not about the other things. David really did love to make things complicated for himself.

Maine nodded. He stared at Wash, waiting.

  
David shuffled, but said nothing. Calming down. His eyes were still full of questions and uncertainties.

Maine sat down on the bottom bunk in his boxers. Despite being high ranking members of the project, even Alpha Squad had to bunk together, MOI was only so big. He and Wash had been roommates since the ranking system came into play.

Both of them sleeping in the bottom bunk… that was still… new.

He gestured and lay himself down. David hesitated, and then clicked off the light and joined him.

Maine wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

He liked the sensation of holding someone. Warm and close.

“I know it’s important,” Maine rumbled.

On the field, with the other Spartans, he never had to talk so much to get everything across. He didn’t mind with Wash though. All of the freelancers. They talked and talked and talked. York seemed unable to cope with quiet, North needed reassurance of everyone’s status, South needed to express herself, Florida’s little comments, Wyoming and his jokes, CT and her questions, Carolina and her orders.

Wash talked a lot too, but he also knew when to shut up. He knew when to linger in long quiets. Enjoy company and not conversation.

Soft hair tickled his nose. Smelled like peaches. He must have borrowed Ohio’s shampoo again. He was always losing his soap. He’d have to pick up an extra one at the commissary later for him. South would make fun. It was sort of nice though. He was drifting off to the sweet smell and the soft silence.

“It is,” David whispered. “We didn’t do most of the holidays, but Mom expected all of us at her Seder table. I… it’s family. I haven’t been to one since leaving home…”

Maine grunted, understanding. He kissed behind David’s ear.   
  
“Thanks, I just… I know religion is sort of… not…your thing–”

Maine held him closer. He curled his fingers around Wash’s hand and squeezed.

“I want you there,” Wash admitted. “I want… I guess I want you to like it? Which … how are you going to see what I see when it’s the Director leading it? It’s going to be so awkward, and York’ll probably not take it seriously and then Carolina will get pissed at him and then–”

“Church knows how to give a speech,” Maine teased. “Maybe he’ll surprise you. I’ll make sure York behaves.” He smirked.

The tension left David’s body. He squeezed Maine’s hand back.  
  
They spoke no more. Maine happily drifted off to sleep.


End file.
